1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a teaching system and more particularly is directed to a teaching apparatus which is formed as a portable type as a whole and with which, after a pupil has finished his lesson according to the teaching program of the apparatus, can be used as a tape recorder independently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art teaching apparatus has been suggested which includes a control table which is operated by a teacher and a number of tape recorders which are operated by pupils, are both fixedly arranged in a room and hence cannot readily be moved.
Further, according to the prior art teaching arrangements, the number of tape recorders which can be used for a system and which can be used by the pupil is determined, it is not possible to increase or decrease the number of tape recorders as the number of pupils increase or decrease. Thus, when the number of pupils is greater than the number of tape recorders, a problem is created by the fact that some of the pupils cannot use a tape recorder, while when the number of pupils is less than the number of tape recorders, some tape recorders are not used practically, which is inefficient.
In addition, in the teaching apparatus of the prior art, since the tape recorders which are operated by pupils are fixed in a room and are not formed to be recorded on and/or reproduced from individually, if the pupil wished to learn the content of the tape at other places, he is required to use another tape recorder. This is very inconvenient.